Coded To You
by VivynKat
Summary: In a world were codes are everything to exist, the presence of human imagination cause an effect in the beating if the hearts of all characters. But a lethal virus will try to destroy that. (Sorry for any mistakes in my writing).
1. Disclaimer On

**Disclaimer On:** all the original characters **don't belong to me**. Only those I created for this story.

There is a** warning**: the lineal story of **"Wreck-It Ralph"** has been altered by the author's likeness, in order to tell the story created.

**Nothing else to say, enjoy the story.**


	2. Coded To You

**Coded To You**


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lucy Litwak just finished high school. And there was nothing else she wanted to do in the world than help her uncle with the family business.

The Litwak family is small, but their love is pretty big. Emily and Ed Litwak are the owners of two well known places, and each one attended their own.

Lucy lost her parents when she was four, and since then she was raised by her uncles in an environment filled with love. And when she was growing, she had a lot of friends inside her head. Her uncles never saw that wrong. They thought she had a great imagination. And all that thanks to the videogames at Litwak's Arcade.  
Now, being 18 years old and having a great future ahead, there were a lot of pleas neded for her uncle to accept she worked with them. With that, Ed decided to start working with his wife at the library inside the Litwak Family Center, leaving Lucy with the Arcade section.

Within the few months of being CEO, Lucy got new and modern games: a "Sonic Colors", one "Raving Rabbids Arcade Box", from which she was amused with the crazy rabbits and felt a little of sympathy for poor Rayman, and one "Tron Eternity" with Wi-Fi connection, so it can be played with other players around the world.

Her efficiency and happy mood were reasons enough for her uncles to be happy. Especially Ed, who thanked the love her niece had for all the videogames at the Arcade, the new ones and the vintage ones.

Because insinde those consoles lived Lucy's friends, though in a one-sided way. Well, the imagination doesn't know limits, not even for humans and the things they have created.


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

For nearly one year they had the same old rutine of doing their jobs during the game hours, staying in character for not giving the reality of their own existence as autonomous characters.

For nearly one year they spended all those hours without seeing each other, waiting for the working hours to end so they will see each other again.

For nearly one year, and at the moment the Arcade closed, both of them came out rapidly of their consoles to look out for the other, and when they met again, it was always the same. Because for nearly one year they were together, and the feeling they have the moment they see each other again never losed its intensity.

Fix-It Felix and Sgt. Calhoun remaind looking at each other in the distance for five minutes, each one outside their game's portal, with the whole Central Game Station between them.

After those five minutes passed, they started to walk slowly towards each other.

- Sergeant! Sergeeeaaant!  
- Ahj! What, Markowski!? – yelled Calhoun exasperated, and turning around to see her soldier running fast to catch her.  
- Sergeant! We've got two dozens of cy-bugs on the loose, and they're attacking the military Center.  
- How the hell that happened!? It was ten minutes when we just finished the round of recognition!  
- We really... don't know... ma'am... – said the poor soldier, trembling under the woman's stare.

Calhoun let out a sigh and turned around to see her husband worriedly, who also stopped his advance. Understanding her look perfectly, Felix gave her a nod with a little smile, so she could understand that it was ok, that she had to go and do her duty.

Returning the smile, Calhoun grabbed forcefully the soldier's army and dragged him back to Hero's Duty.

It couldn't fool anyone; Felix was disappointed of not being with his wife. But after all that occured the last year in Sugar Rush, it was understandable that all the members of Hero's Duty looked out for avoiding that to happen again.

That little pause gave him time to visit a new friend he met when the game was pluged in a few months ago. Entering Tapper's, Felix found the person he was looking for, and sat beside him.

- How's everything, Fix?  
- Great. How about you, Tron?  
- Oh, excelent! Never better!

Tron was one character of the Tron Eternity game, probably the most prestigious game of the whole Arcade, because it had a Wi-Fi connection, letting him be the character with the biggest knowledge about consoles. Felix made friends with him isntantly, for Tron felt a certain fascination towards the vintage game of Fix-It Felix Jr.

- Have you figured out something of what I asked you? – asked the handyman.  
- Yes, of course. It seems there is an Arcade at Colorado where there is a Hero's Duty too. It never occured any catastrophe like here, but the Clu from there said he had created like a barrier or something that contained all the cy-bugs after game hours. The space marines are quite calmed and happy with that.  
- And do you think you could do the same thing here? – exclaimed Felix hopefully.  
- Of course we can, Fix! Clu is right now talking with Colorado to ask them the modification code. He could encode the game tonight, and the cy-bugs will never be a problem for us.  
- That's fantastic, Tron! Oh, Tammy's gonna be so happy!

The programmer Tron smiled happily, but started to fidget about telling the handyman the little discoverment he and Clu had a few weeks ago.

- Are you alright, Tron?  
- Fix... There's something I have to tell you, but you can't tell anyone else – whispered Tron, receiving his friend's confirmation of secrecy with a nod -. A few days ago, me and Clu realized something that could change the life of everyone at the Arcade.  
- And it's something wrong?  
- No, on the contrary! – said Tron excited, but his face returned to a worried expression -. We all know that if we die inside our game, we can respawn instantly. But if we die outside our game, we are defenitely dead, finito. Game Over.  
- What are you trying to tell, Tron? Is something wrong between you and Clu?  
- Nah, everything's fine. He will be the villain of my game, but you know very well we're friends. More than that. We are brothers, just like you and Ralph – said blithely the programmer.  
- So, what's your point then? – asked Felix, keeping a tone of confidentiality with his friend.  
- There is a way of avoiding the Game Over. Or at least temporarily. Do you know the central game processor thats on the Station? – he asked, receiven an affirmative expression from the handyman -. Well, with the right encoding, the characters could avoid the permanent death inside other games by using the lifes that remained inside their consoles after game hour. Those that haven't been used by the players.  
- It could really be done? – asked Felix with wonderment.  
- But if your lifes are all waisted, then it is Game Over for you. But it is an opportunity for all us to avoid any catastrophe, don't you think?  
- But... But thats great, Tron! If you and Clu could...!  
- That's the proble, Felix – interrupted Tron -. Neither Clu or I know how to do it. We know the code, yes – he said, writing him the chain of numbers on a Tapper's napkin -, but we don't know how to introduce it inside the processor. It's very risky. We could end up resetting forcefully all the games. And if that happens and the characters are not inside their consoles... Well, the consequences would be terrible, you see?

The programmer's concern was evident, so Felix put a hand on his shoulder to give him encouragement.

- The idea is amazing, Tron – said the handyman softly -, and I'm pretty sure that one day it could be done.  
- Hey, Littleman!

Felix had to endure an irritated expresion in his face when the nickname was told. He turned around to see the entire squadron of Hero's Duty sitting and drinking beer at the other side of Tapper's, laughing strong at him.

- The sergeant went out some time ago, she said she'll find you at your game! Better not make her wait, pal!

Felix trembled out of rage at the marines' laugh crisis, but he got calmed when Tron told him not to pay them any attention.

- There are a lot of people who are jelaous of the relationship between you and Jean. Not everyone get something like that, Fix. You two are very lucky.  
- Sometimes I think I'm the only one who's lucky – smiled Felix, waving goodbye to his friend and getting back to his console very happy, humming a song to himself and blushing at thinking in his dynamite gal.


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Felix entered his game expecting to see the Nicelanders at their garden party. But he found a funny scenary. All over the garden of the console where the Nicelanders and some other characters sleeping on very strange places. It seemed that the little garden party ended up as a big party, and everyone was exhausted.

Or may be the best explanation was that all was caused by a little round and pink character that has been invited to sing at the party, and it knoced out everyone with its song. By that, it got offended and painted all the characters' faces with a marker.

It was a week ago that a Mario Smash game was plugged-in, the game where the little pink creature came from. And that game got quite popular among the players. Though this was the third time the Jigglypuff character caused this kind ot thing. It was nobody's fault if his code was designed to put people to sleep with his singing. But the little characters couldn't not get ofended by it.

Walking to the Main Street were the residences of some characters were created outside the player's view of the console. Felix found a scene that made him smile; the big Wreck-It Ralpg was sleeping peacefully with a little Vanellope all stretched over his back, snoring softly. Both had their faces all painted with marker, like everyone else. The disturbance that was going to be the next morning would be a funny thing to all the Arcade.

On the Main Street of the game were a lot of houses for a lot of characters who's games were unplugged, or because they simply want to live in a peaceful place rather than their own games. There were the Q*bert characters, some marines from Hero's Duty and other characters from Mario Arcade Party.

Ralph and Felix helped with the construction of the houses. And just at the end of the street, it standed big and proud the Fix-It house, with the perfect size for him and his wife.

Entering the house, Felix found Tamora on the sofa, looking worriedly at one of her electronic radars from her game. He approached her with a hop, getting her out of her thoughts.

- Hello, sweetie! How's everything?

Tamora smiled at him, and took his face with both her hands to give him a soft and tender kiss, in which Felix couldn't avoid a sigh of contentment, as always.

Felix opened his eyes slowly, but his expresion turned into a worried one when he looked at his wife's lost look.

Sitting beside her, he took her hands to get her attention.

- Tammy, what's the matter?  
- Felix...

Tamora didn't want to worry the handyman, but there was no way to trick him. He knew her so well, like she knew him. Since the Turbo disaster until that day, Fix-It Felix was her salvation, she who spent all her time inside a world full of darkness and pain. Not so much because of the game she belongs to, but because of her code that makes her who she is, and the backstory her programmers created in her about her fiancé's death, the Dr. Brad Scott.

Felix appeared in her life and melted the ice that sorrounded her heart, letting it beat with the heat of the little character's love. And for the first time in her short existence, Tamora Jean Calhoun was happy.

And she still was, until that night when one of her soldiers told her about the appearance of a new group of cy-bugs after the marines looked up the perimeter after the game hours.

Something was happening, and she was worried of the safety of the only thing in her life that allowed her to be herself, and helped to keep moving forward.

- It's about the cy-bugs, isn't it? – asked the handyman.  
- Am I that obvious? – answered the sergeant with a sad smile.  
- You are my wife, I know you – said soflty Felix, taking her face delicately -. What's wrong, milady?  
- You heard Markowski, Fix-It. Several cy-bugs escaped after we checked out the game.  
- And that's not normal? – asked Felix worriedly.  
- No, Felix, is not – snapped Tamora, who tried to control herself after realizing who she was talking to -. Those cy-bugs appeared from nowhere, and they were acting strange. And my soldiers told me it wasn't the first time something like this happened.  
- But you'll not have to worry anymore, my beautiful lady! – exclaimed happily Felix, standing with a hop on the sofa -. I talked with Tron tonight, and it seems there is a code that creates a barrier... –  
- –...a barrier that contains all the cy-bugs after game hours, I know – interrupted the sergeant -. Clu was there and he already encoded the game. The cy-bugs won't be a problem anymore.  
- Isn't that great? – asked confused her husband.  
- Yes, Felix, it is. Finally, we'll be free of that pest – answered soflty Tamora -. But what worries me is their strange behavior. It was like... if someone was trying to control them.

She had to tell him. It was important to tell her fears to the 8 bit character. After all, she trusted him completely.

- The truth is, Fix-It, that it worries me that there is a virus inside the Arcade. Hero's Duty wasn't the only game that had a strange behavior lately. Super Mario Bros and Raving Rabbids had the same problem, like if someone was trying to control some of their characters.  
- It may be nothing, Tammy. Turbo was destroyed, remember?  
- I don't mean only Turbo. Any virus, Felix, and we'll be in trouble.  
- May be...  
- Felix, I don't wanna lose you – finally said Tamora, taking his face with both her hands. Felix smiled sweetly at her, taking her face as well.  
- You won't – he assured her -. As I won't lose you. We'll be together forever.  
- Promise? – asked her desperately. She hated being like that. She wasn't like that. But Felix turned her into a delicate yet strong woman, with confidence in herself. His dynamite gal.  
- I promise.

With those words, Felix kissed tenderly the closed eyes of his wife. But because of the intensity of the situation, Calhoun couldn't avoid throw herself to her husband, lying on him on the sofa, kissing him desperately.

Felix was paralyzed instantly with his eyes wide open. He didn't know what to do. Then a few seconds passed, and he couldn't avoid closing his eyes and answer the kiss in the same way.

It wans't the first time that happened. It probably was the tenth time. Or it was the fifteenth? He couldn't remember. In those situations, he kissed her desperately, or the other way around, like now. A weird desire took their bodies at those moments. Calhoun felt it as a want of eating the handyman completely. And Felix felt it as a want of get drowned inside his beautiful wife.

They never understood what it was and why they felt it. They just knew it was something wonderful and terrifying at the same time. Nobody knew either. And they never knew what came next.

Because they never continued. At some moment, any of them would cut out abruptly the situation when something that scared them happened. At that moment, after some minutes of heavy kissing, Felix was trying to separate himself from his wife after he heard her say his name with a strange moan that came out from her throat, and that gave him a weird tickle all over his body, something awful. When he realized he couldn't get out of her grip, Felix rolled beneath Tamora's body, falling on the floor.

Tamora looked at him from the sofa, with her face all blushed and breathing heavily. Felix returned a shamed look, with his face al red and a little sweated.

- Jiminy...  
- Felix, I...  
- Tammy, I'm sorry...  
- No! No... I am sorry... I didn't realized...

Trying to catch their breaths, both remained seated on the sofa without looking each other.

- What's happening to us?  
- I don't know... But...  
- Does it worries you?  
- No, not at all! – answered quickly the handyman -. Is just...  
- You never felt anything like this before – said the sergeant, receiving a nod as an answer from her husband -. Me neither. But it is quite...  
- Wonderful.  
- Yes, wonderful.  
- And weird.  
- Very weird.  
- And it makes me wanna puke.  
- Really? – asked surpriesed the sergeant.  
- But not as a bad thing... I think...  
- No, I guess not.

Looking tenderly at each other, they started to laugh. And between their laughs, Felix took advantage of the moment and started to tickle his wife, being happy of seeing her happy.

After chasing each other all over the house, throwing pillows and trying to catch each other, they both got prepared to go to sleep. They had to rest so they could help the other the next morning with all the trouble that little Jigglypuff caused as an act to redeem his ofense.


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

- Yes, uncle, don't worry. The installer will be here at any moment.  
- Just remember to be nice to him, honey. I know him since he was a little boy, and he's a nice guy. You two played a lot at the Arcade.  
- Are you sure about that, uncle Ed? 'Cause I don't remember anyone like this guy you're talking about – asked confused Lucy Litwak.  
- You may remember him when you see him. He hasn't changed a bit!  
- Right, uncle. See you later.

Lucy had a while being the CEO of the Arcade, and she couldn't be more happy. She loved to bring joy to all the players, the same joy those same games gave her when she was a little girl. And they still do, for she had to confess that, occasionally, she accepted the friendly challenges of her clients.

She actually was a grown up person, but she never stopped using her imagination. For Lucy, all the characters of the consoles were alive. In their own way, of course. But there was some of the human heart of the programmers beating inside the numeric codes of the games. Though she started to believe she was getting a little off-handed.

There were now many times when Lucy, when she was closing the Arcade, thought she saw strange movements in some of the games, movements different for those that had been encoded for them. And there was a time that she fell asleep inside her office, and when she woke up, it seemed to her she saw a lot of pixelated Rabbids inside Pac-Maan, and some marines of Hero's Duty destroying a car inside Street Fighter II. Lucy was a healthy girl without vices, but dreaming a lot was probably affecting her head badly.

Now, in the sun light, she thought she saw Princess Vanellope of Sugar Rush making funny faces at the game of Fix-It Felix Jr. Seconds later, as if realizing her mistake, Vanellope started to jump excitedly towards a new player who introduced a quarter to the game.

- Excuse me, are you Lucy Litwak?  
- Did you see that? Oh, please, tell me you saw it! – exclaimed Lucy, taking the young man by his shirt, dragging him to the Sugar Rush console.  
- Eh... See what? – asked the young man a little scared.  
- That! Vanellope just moved all by herself!  
- Isn't that what game characters are suposed to do?  
- Well, yeah, but that's something encoded, right? What she was doing seemed real!  
- I know how you feel, Lu – said the young man, laughing softly and getting out of the girl's hold to arrange his shirt -. You may not believe it, but that's what happens to me all the time.  
- Yes, I know you think I'm crazy, but... You what? – asked a surprised Lucy, turning around to actually see the young man for the first time.

He was a tall guy in his early twenties, with a disheveled brownish hair and big curious eyes. He was wearing an uniform of the Arcade, but with a design different from her's and the rest of the employees.

- Do you work here? – asked a confused Lucy.  
- Yeah, starting today. Your uncle hired me. He's a friend of my family since a long time ago. I'm the new engineer.  
- I see – answered Lucy, changing her expresion into an angry one -. And who told you you can call me Lu? I'm your boss, you know?

The young engineer couldn't hold an amused laugh.

- I see you don't remember me, Lu. We used to play a lot when we were kids, mostly in this Arcade. You liked my dog, Buster. Remember him?  
- Buster? Are you...? – and the young man noded happily that she recognized him -. Andy! You're Andy Davis! But, weren't you studying at the University?  
- I already graduated – he answered happily -. I studied computer programming.  
- That's great! And now you work here. It's fantastic! – exclaimed Lucy excitedly.  
- That's right, boss. Now, I understand my first chore is to install that console over there, isn't it? – commented Andy, walking towards the new game at one corner of the Arcade.

Andy and Lucy, old friend reunited, started to work on the new game. They removed its protective plastic, placed it in one of the available spaces in the Arcade, and Andy started to encode it before plugging it.

- What game did you have here before? – asked the young man while he was working.  
- It was a classic Sim City, those where you build cities. It's the second game that gets damaged since I started to work here.  
- That's normal, not all the old consoles can stand so much time.  
- Well I'm proud of having a lot of vintage games in my Arcade – proclaimed Lucy.  
- You surely be – answered a pleased Andy, pointing at a console on the room -. That one you have there is our favorite game when we were kids. And as I see it, thirty years and it's still working perfectly.  
- Fix-It Felix Jr.? Of course it works, nobody can defeat Felix.  
- And Ralph.  
- Sorry, what?  
- Ralph. Wreck-It Ralph. The bad guy of the game?  
- He has a name?  
- All characters have a name! Their creator, TobiKomi, used to name all his creations, and game them a backstory too. That was something very advanced and hi-tech for his time.  
- And what happened to him?  
- He lost his company by an economique crisis. But another company, Game-On-It, bought it and allowed him to continue his work of creating new games. He was a genius, though most of his ideas were denied.  
- You talk to him with such care, Andy – comented softly Lucy, as she was watching him work.  
- We all have a dream, Lu mine was to work at that same company to design videogames.  
- What happened? – asked a worried Lucy.  
- The company is corrupted. The only thing they want is to earn more money by selling copied games that already exists. So I came to the second place I dreamed to work.  
- The Litwak Arcade – answered happily Lucy, receiving a smile from Andy -. Copied games? You can do something like that?  
- Well, they're not copies perse. Let's say they are like modernizations of classic games as Pong and Tapper. This game we're installing right now is a Game-On-It's modernization. I don't know of which game, but we're about to find out – said Andy, plugging the console to the local's main clapperboard.

Some hours after, when the Arcade was closing, Andy was doing the final touches in order to turn on the console. All that time, he and Lucy were joking about the curiosity of the characters of the other games, who wanted to know more about the new game, returning to the main idea that those videogames were alive.

- Ready?  
- Ready as ever!  
- Here we go.

Turning on the console, a little and very known tune started to play, surprising the both of them.

- It couldn't be...  
- As I told you. Modernizations, updates... At the end, it is only a copy of the original game – Andy commented indignantly.


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Despite its novelty, Construction Dash wasn't a very popular game. As Andy had mentioned, it was a very bad copy of Fix-It Felix Jr. There wasn't even a Fix-It Felix. The main character was a handyman named Phil.

The story of the game happened in the city of Niceland, where natural disasters broke apart all the houses and buildings, and Phil had to rebuild them with his screwdriver within a time limit. Nothing very amazing in it.

Andy was concerned that there wasn't any Wreck-It Ralph or citizens of Niceland. But after looking up at some information fron the company, he wasn't surprised that the game was that boring. With mister TobiKomi's death, the videogames of Game-On-It were getting worse.

- Lunch, mister programmer? – asked merrily Lucy, bringing the young man out of his thoughts.  
- I'd love to, miss boss – asnwered Andy.  
- What's the matter, Davis? You seemed to be lost in your thoughts.  
- Nothing to worry, Lu. Construction Dash is a very simple game. The graphics are amazing, I give you that. But the story is boring. Fix-It Felix Jr. is way more fun, even being thirty years old.  
- Well, that's what you get when you copy games, you said it yourself.

They were heading to the office for lunch while the Arcade was closed by noon.

- ¡BWAAA!

Andy and Lucy screamed in surprised by the scandalous scream of one of the characters inside the consoles.

- Is just a Rabbid – said Lucy.  
- Inside Frogger? – asked a confused Andy, getting closer to the console.  
- Bwaaa... Bwa bwa bwa, ¡bwaaa!

A pixelated Rabbid was running from one side to the other, trying to avoid all the cars that were coming his way. Suddenly, his eyes turned red and he started to hit all the cars. At that moment, the Frogger character appeared and dragged him outside the frame of the game.

- That was weird...  
- Do you think is a virus? – asked a concerned Lucy, just when the Frogger character returned into DEMO mode without any Rabbid in sight.  
- I don't know. Hopefully is nothing to be worried about.

And with that, they entered the office to be with the rest of the employees.

- Someone take him! Don't let him escape again!  
- Bwaaa...  
- Are you sure he could escape in that state, Calhoun?  
- Wreck-It, he may be a rabbit with a discgusting appearance and drooling by all the Arcade, but that doesn't mean he could be dangerous.

Resigning, Ralph took the Rabbid who was laughing crazily, and took him back to his game. Tamora Calhoun turned to Q*bert and his friends.

- We are in lunch break. Call everyone and tell them to comme here at the Game Central Station for a n urgent meeting.

Minutes later, all the characters of every game were all over the Station. There was such a scandal that no one could hear anyone.

- Tammy, are you sure about this?  
- Honey, if we don't warn everyone at once, something worse could happen.  
- Worse than the players see a Rabbid lost in another game? – asked a sarcastic Vanellope, receiving a hard look from the sergeant.

She couldn't endure more. Calhoun took her gun from her armor and triggered several shots into the air, getting the attention of everyone.

- All right, little savages. I called you all here because something is going on in the Arcade, and if we don't find a solution soon, something pretty serious might happen.  
- Because of a little rabbit that angered the frog? – asked mockingly Zangief, getting some laughter from many of the presents.  
- Can it, soldier! Unless you want me to turn you into a colander – threatened Calhoun, who was being held by Felix to avoid any more damage. When he achieved this, he took a step forward to look at everyone in the Station.  
- What the sergeant wants to say is that we must take some precautions to avoid another incident like Turbo's.  
- The cy-bugs are controlled at the moment – said a space marine.  
- But there were two times when some of our chatacters losed control – comented princess Peach.  
- Rabbids may be crazy, but I'm pretty sure they would never hurt anyone – said Rayman between three scared Rabbids -. They told me they don't remember anything they've done, and that scares them.  
- My game had several shocks of power, resetting the entire game!  
- The same thing happened to my game!  
- Who says the players won't realize this and then they'll stop playing us?  
- No one plays your game, Pac-Man! You're boring!  
- Escuse me, but I'm a vintage game just as Felix's.  
- Ha! You wish!  
- This has to be the work of a virus – explained Sonic.  
- A virus! Inside the Arcade!  
- Could it be Turbo?  
- No, you idiot! They said Turbo was destroyed. Hadn't you heart?  
- And if he got respawn?  
- Is Turbo!

Central Station erupted in shouts and protests before the fear of a virus inside the Arcade. Felix was trying to calm down his wife, but without much success. Releasing another couple of shots to the air, Calhoun regained everyone's attention.

- When you stop whining, little girls, we have to create a strategic plan to prevent something like this to happen again. The Litwak girl and the programmer guy suspect something.  
- Oops... I think that could be my fault... – whispered an ashamed Vanellope.  
- That's true, princess. Next time you want to play little mocking faces games with Wreck-It, be sure to do it when game time is over – said Calhoun -. Let's see. Tron and Clu, any suggestion?  
- We're sorry, Jean. But we need more time to create a code that protects all the games of a potential virus.  
- Perhaps if we close the games, characters may not enter the consoles of others, and the Frogger's case won't happen again – said Clu.  
- But that will not prevent that the virus attack the games in particular – answered Tron.  
- Let this alternative as a last resort – said Calhoun -. Just create that code as soon as posible.

And they returned to their consoles when the lunch break finished.

- Alright, everybody! That's all for today!  
- Aw, but miss Lucy! I was getting to the last level!  
- I'm sorry, Gretchen, but I have to close the Arcade. You can come and finish playing tomorrow.

Minutes later, Lucy was trying to lower the local's gate without any success. Andy appeared behind her and lowered the gate without effort, finally closing the Arcade.

- Wanna go eat something at Pizza Planet?  
- At the competitor's business? – laughed Lucy -. I'll just go get my stuff.  
- I'll go with you.

- Block all the exits! Cover the gates to the other games, don't let them cross them. This is not a tag game, soldier! Fix-It, your left!

Calhoun was running all over the Central Station screaming instructions and firing at discretion. Moments before the game hours ended, Raving Rabbids Arcade Box and Mario Arcade Party erupted into a nightmare; every minor character from Mario and almost the entire Rabbid population started to lose control and behave in a strange manner, with their eyes glowing red and invading other games. Everyone was helping to regain control over the attackers, and protecting the games.

Felix was hopping from side to side creating many cages with random objects and his golden hammer to capture the attackers. Ralph, Zangief and Bowser were blocking the games' gates, and the characters of Sonic, Vanellope and the Sugar Rushers were guiding them to the cages Felix had created.

- Sergeant! The Rabbids are devouring the candy level of Sonic Colors!  
- Want me to mourn with you, soldier? Enter the game and stop them!  
- ¡BWAAAA!

A Rabbid was running towards Calhoun, adn she hit him in the head with her gun, leaving him unconscious.

- This one wasn't possessed, you Captain Crazy – reclaimed Rayman, helping the Rabbid to gain consciousness.  
- Jean! We have the code!

Tron and Clu were running towards the sergeant, dodging several gun shots and flying Rabbids.

- I told you to leave it as a last resort – said wearily Calhoun.  
- Is not to close the games, Jean. Is a force shield from our game that erases the effects created by a virus.  
- And what are you waiting for? It would be nice to soothe tempers here. I have a pending dinner with my husband.

Tron and Clu approached the central game processor of the Station to enter the code. Moments later, all the characters possessed retook control.

- Wow, that was close – said Felix.  
- Don't be so sure, Fix-It. We have to find a way to definitely stop this.  
- At least we've got Tron's code – said Vanellope.  
- Eh... Guys? I think we have a more serious problem – commentted Ralph, pointing towards the Arcade's consoles.

There, standing in the middle of the room, Lucy and Andy looked stunned to the games that came to life before their own eyes.


End file.
